


Don’t Stop Him Now (he’s having such a good time)

by Kippysaurus



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Queen the Band, Stupidity, it grew a plot?, liberal use of my friends as rando ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kippysaurus/pseuds/Kippysaurus
Summary: Data and the rest of engineering get introduced to Queen. The band.Really short but will be updated after camp NaNoWriMo!
Relationships: Data & Geordi La Forge, can be read as geordi/data
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Don’t Stop Him Now (he’s having such a good time)

Data strolled down to engineering- and by strolling, he walked an average of 0.73 more footsteps per second than walking. 

Geordi had requested him there for what he had called over the communicator a problem only he could solve. Data was intrigued, and so moved from his seat at ops to try and resolve the issue, leaving Ensign West in his place. 

As he turned around the corner to engineering, the unmistakable thump of repeated foot stomping reached his overly sensitive ears. Data opened the door to find Geordi leading what seemed to be a particularly raucous karaoke session. Geordi had his back to him, and as such was the only one who hadn’t spotted the confused android.

“Ok, now repeat after me- We will, we will ROCK YOU!” Geordi yelled the last two words, which made some of the newer engineers jump, as they were not used to the normally subdued- or anxious- Chief Engineer being so laidback, or so loud.

Data repeated the phrase as well as the whole of the engineers on shift, except slightly louder, which made Geordi jump, and the engineers laugh at him. Data smiled. He had figured out part of humour- if you made an unexpected entrance and someone jumped, others found that ‘funny’.

He did not try to laugh, however, as he had been informed that it was ‘creepy’.

“Data! Didn’t see you there!,” Geordi said as he attempted to get back some semblance of control.

“I had guessed that. What was the problem?”

“Data, nobody here knows who Queen is!” Geordi exclaimed, exasperatedly, like Queen was a figure everyone should know, regardless of age or species. Data searched his information banks.

“Ah yes, a Queen, or monarch, or ruler. A system last used in earth in the mid 21st century, before the brutal response to a phenomenon known as-”

He was interrupted by Geordi, “Not quite what I meant, Data. Search for Queen, the band, from the 1970s.” Data tried again.

“Intriguing. I do not have any information on the nineteen-seventies, or the eighties, for that matter. Perhaps Dr Soong found it irrelevant to my functionality, or perhaps there was something that happened then that was too horrible for me to know about.”

Geordi’s face was the picture of incredulity. “Seriously? Even Data doesn’t know who I’m talking about?” He sighed, “Right. Queen was a band in the 1970s and 80s, known for their interesting viewpoint on music. As the annual inter-division talent competition is coming up, I thought I could get Engineering to do a medley of Queen songs. As it is though, I don’t think I can do it. Only two people here know how to play guitars, no-one’s on bass and no-one’s on drums. I was hoping you would be familiar enough with Queen to fill one of those spots, but it seems not.” Geordi sighed again. “Also, as for your theory, I think the horror’s disco.” Several engineers shuddered, while the others gave them strange looks.

“I do have another idea,” Data started, “we could program the holodeck to do a Queen concert, which should give everyone an experience of Queen.”

“Data, you’re a genius!” Geordi went to hug him, then stopped short, remembering the android’s tendency to freeze up on contact. “Right, everyone, SCHOOL TRIP TO HOLODECK 3!”

“Query: how is this outing in any way similar to a crowd of small children?”

“It’s a phrase, Data, don’t worry about it.” Data shrugged and followed Geordi.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uhh, yeah?  
> Please review with what you want to happen, cause I will try to incorporate it!  
> Have I got the characters right?  
> Kudos, reviews, follows always appreciated!


End file.
